Missing Puzzle Piece
by 19sasusaku
Summary: Sasuke blames himself for the death of Sakura until sudden changes that occure in his life that gave him a chance. Will he be able correct mistakes or would he just do the same mistake for the second time. This is a story about love, friendship and finding something that is missing in their own lives. SasuSaku AU
1. Prologue

**Missing Puzzle Piece**

**Written by: 19sasusaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>-S-<p>

Prologue

I was on my way home. I'm really sad. Earlier I confess to the boy I really loved. My heart has been broken.

"_Sasuke-kun, I loved you with all my heart."_

"_Sakura, Thank you for everything"_

Why did I ever loved Sasuke-kun? Why?

"_Sakura, you have a large forehead even an airplane can land on it! Hahaha!"one of my classmates told me while the others are just laughing._

_I was about to cry when Sasuke-kun stand up and said._

"_If you don't have any__thing better to do just shut up and stop bullying Sakura! She didn't do anything bad to you!" _

"_Hai! Uchiha-sama. Come on guys let's get out of here." _

_After that those who are bullying me run. They all feared Sasuke-kun. They say Sasuke-kun is a bad kid because he is hard to approach but for me he is a good guy and my hero._

"_Are you all right?" Sasuke-kun said_

"_H-hai!" I said while blushing. _

_That day I fell in love for the first time. _

I don't want to remember anymore. Remembering why I love him makes me just fall over again and again with him.

Umph! Crap! I bump into someone.

That someone is Ami, one of Sasuke-kun's fangirl, the one who likes to bully me.

"Hey Forehead, watch where you're going!" she said while pushing me to the road.

I got hit by a truck.

My sight is getting blurry.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please review. ^^<p> 


	2. Puzzle Piece1

**SASUKE**

****It's been two years since Sakura was dead. After I took her in the hospital, I never thought that's the last time I'm gonna see her. If you don't know who I am, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 16 years old and I'm currently studying at Konoha High School. As for my appearances, I have onyx eyes, raven hair, you could say I'm tall and handsome 'cause girls often say that, well I don't want to explain more since I don't like talking. Right now, It's our history class with Kakashi, the silver haired teacher who always where mask and don't know why his wearing that, and obviously this class is pretty much boring since I've already read a lot of history books.

"Class for your assignment create a thousand word essay on what you've learned in our discussion today." He said gladly probably he just want to torment us with his assignments given.

"Aw, assignments again" Naruto said. He's a yellow haired idiot whom I can call my best friend but I won't admit it to him because he's more like a rival for me.

"Hn, Dobe. You never did any of our assignments so why bother."

"Oh, come on Sasuke-teme. I know I have a 'Oh-so-smart-genius' best friend to let me copy from his assignments" He said with a grin.

"Oh and by the way class, a transfer student is coming next week. You'll be glad to see her. Class dismissed." Kakashi said. I was so sure he grinned evilly inside his mask.

The whole class is talking about the unknown transfer student. I was so bothered about her, well, she might join my fans club and began to stalk me which usually happen and I don't like it. Or maybe, just maybe, it's gonna be HER. No,no, that can't happen because she's dead. Maybe I'm just hungry that's why I'm thinking of something like that. I'll just eat.

"Yo Sasuke do you think the transfer student will be pretty?" the dobe said.

"Hn, like I care. She'd probably end up in my fans club." I said with irritation.

" Wanna bet about it? I bet she won't end up like that. If I win, you'll treat a month supply of ramen and If I lose I won't pester you to let me copy your assignments. So is it a deal?"

"Deal." I can't help to agree the conditions are too tempting and I'm so sure I'll win.

"Sasuke-san" I looked to see who just talked and I just saw my pale-skin friend named Sai.

"Hn" Just my usual reply.

"Is it true that your brother is coming back?" he worriedly said

"Yes." just a plain reply since my family and I never get along except for my mom.

"So when will he come back?" the dobe finally spoke after eating five bowls of ramen

"Six days from now." My brother had been studying far away from here so he is back every once in a while with my dad but this is a different situation, he is really going home. The other conversation of the three of us had been boring so I didn't bother to listen. Let me tell you something about my family. The Uchiha clan had been the most powerful business corporation in Tokyo, so it is feared by other companies. I'm the son of the head of that organization, you think I'm happy with all the wealth I have? No I'm not. With the family I have my life's been miserable. My father never acknowledge me as his son and keeps comparing me with my brother. Speaking of my brother, he really like to torment and tease me all the time. He's really annoying. My mom decided to separate houses with my dad because she doesn't like how my dad is treating me. So now do you still think I'm happy?

"I'm home" finally I got to go home. Well, there's no one saying 'Welcome home' or something so that means my moms still at the mall or probably arranging my brother's papers.

"Sasuke-kun" a sweet angelic voice called me. I look and see HER.

"Sakura" she still has her pink locks which frames her angelic features.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun thanks for everything. You made my life really enjoyable. You stop my bullies, became my friend, had a lot of fun with and most of all I learned to love" she said while smiling.

"But I'm the reason why you died-" her finger stop me from talking.

"Shh. Don't say that." her image keeps fading while saying that until she's gone. Again.

"SAKURA!"

"Sasuke you're dreaming again. Don't be guilty about it again" it was my mom and apparently I was dreaming about her.

"How long was I am asleep?"

"Probably about 2 hours. Well, let me tell you something to ease your pain. I'm sure Sakura-chan is happy that you still remember and love her." what she said didn't help.

"I don't love her."

"Oh come on just admit it, you regretted rejecting her."

"MOM! Don't remind of that." I walk away and went to my room.

It's really my fault.

I shouldn't have rejected her.

She shouldn't have died.

Why did I reject her?

_"Hey, I've heard Sasuke is gonna confess to someone today" a girl said_

_"Who ever she is we're gonna kill if its Sakura." said by the girl who is always bullying Sakura. I think her name is Ami. If its her she's capable of killing Sakura._

_Yes, she would kill Sakura if I confess to her today._

_I called out Sakura earlier at the rooftop maybe she thought its just the usual hanging out but I'm suppose to confess to her. Suppose. After what I heard I think its better for us to be just friends._

_"Sasuke-kun there's something I need to tell you" Sakura said_

_"What is it?"_

_" Sasuke-kun I love you with all my heart" what did she just said?! She love me? Since when? I need to reject her somehow, for her safety._

_"Sakura, thank you for everything" Stupid Sasuke Uchiha. When did I became a coward. After I said it to her I walk away. I could hear her crying and I want to comfort her but No its for her own good._

_After that will I was on the way home I saw Ami pushing her to the road causing her to be bump by a truck. Damn it._

_"Sakura! Sakura!"_

_"Sasuke-kun" Oh no don't die._

_I rushed her to the hospital and called her parents. Her parents blamed me for everything but eventually somehow their anger turned into grief. I wasn't allowed to visit her because she was moved into a far hospital that they said could revive her but she eventually died._

It's really my fault.

**[A/N] sorry for very late update. It's just I lost interest in writing for a while. Well,I'm back. Hope you like it ^_^**


	3. Puzzle Piece2

**NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Ever since we heard about the transfer student, Sasuke-teme had been a lot weirder than he is. Yeah, he is weird. Sometimes I wonder why he is my best friend, with our difference of personality. With me as THE great Uzumaki Naruto and with him who is the famous bastard who knows everything. Yeah we share the greatness but I won't admit that to him because of our rivalry. At first, our rivalry started with me being annoyed of him being arrogant.<p>

_"You even passed 5th grade with those scores? How pathetic" a 12 year old teme said_

_I look again with my scores it was all single zero, just zero. Then, I look at his it has two zeroes with a one in front._

_" Sasuke, I'll beat you for sure! Mark my words"_

_"Hn"_

__After that we had a lot of competitions physically and mentally but not too long we also had a competition emotionally. Our best friend and my crush Sakura-chan love him. It's sad isn't it? But it's alright for me 'cause I treasure our friendship more than that. I know Sasuke also love her to the point that he actually planned to have a picnic for the three of us but he purposely said to Sakura-chan that I have a stomachache! Can you believe that what kind of best friend would do that rather than asking help from his best friend?! But lucky me I was able to see my two best friends' date and I was proud like a dad who just sees his children graduated from college with flying colors.

_I was on the way to the park where we have the picnic. Then I saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting and laughing. The Oh-so-great Uchiha Sasuke is freaking laughing._

_"Sakura, I think Naruto's not coming, his mom told me he had stomachache. Well you know him if he have things like that we won't be able to see him for a while" the heck when did my mom said that. Teme, you're finally doing your moves on Sakura-chan. I'm so proud even if its me using as an excuse._

_"Haha, yeah" Sakura-chan laugh_

_"How about we go for a walk"_

_"Sure"_

_Then they went the amusement park, eat dinner and walk home together. _

Yeah, I stalked them. I even took pictures but I won't say it, its for blackmailing purposes. Its their punishment for leaving me behind. I may be the one who knows their whole story but its not for me to tell all because there are a lot of people who knows about it and they know its a taboo for us to say Sakura-chan's name in front of Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm at Sasuke-teme's house its been 3 days since I confirmed his brother's return. Sai's also here well he is one of our best friend. He is pretty weird for being somewhat polite and calling nicknames in every meeting of new people.<p>

"Teme, lets chose what movie are we gonna watch"

"Just choose anything for that except for the Ramen Musical"

" I agree with Sasuke-san"

Then we decided to watch a horror film. I obviously want the Ramen Musical but they won't watch it.

"Yo Sasuke. How's life with you're brother coming back?"

"Sasuke-san is probably enjoying his life to the fullest because when HE come back its gonna be hell"

"Hn. Just watch the movie. I don't want to talk about him."

"Hey how about Sakura-chan move on?"

"Look, we're here to watch movie not to talk" teme said. He is really annoyed.

"Aw come on, the movie is boring. Right Sai?"

"Yeah"

" I don't love her so there's no reason to move on"

"But you do like onigiris?"

"Yes"

"You love tomatoes?"

"Yes, I love it"

"You love Sakura-chan?"

"I love her"

"I knew it! YOU LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!" I said victorious. He finally admitted it!

" No it was a mistake. I don't love her."

" Sasuke-san, we boys tend to lie even if our bodies betray us"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

" He just said that even if we lie our body knows it, Dobe"

"So you really are lying teme! You love her"

" I don't."

"What's the point of denying it? The Sakura you're talking about is dead. So why bother?" Sai just said something stupid. Teme is pissed.

"You two better go home." He finally said it. At times like this we should leave Sasuke alone or he'll beat us up.

"Sai, let's go. Bye Teme."

"Bye Sasuke-san"

With that we left.

" Naruto-kun why is Sasuke-san acting like that?"

" It's because he still blames himself for what happened to Sakura"

"You three seemed to be close. I envy that bond"

"For sure if Sakura-chan is here, you two will be best of friends"

"I hope that"

I know Sasuke not really to blame about that. I hope we can turn back things and make everything well. Sasuke and Sakura-chan should have been happy just like their first date. That memory is something to be remembered by Sasuke. I wonder what feeling he feels when he remembers that?

"Is that...?" That is someone that wasn't supposed to be here! What's going to happen to Teme?!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Well the update is really short. I wrote it in Naruto's POV, well this story will be written in different point of views. I appreciate reviews ^_^ Hope you like it :)**


End file.
